Timeline
This timeline is from a Cannorian perspective, the origins of the world come from the Halcanni Pantheon and the chronicles' perspective comes from the precursors and their successors, the elves, humans and half elves. Creation Halcanni Creation Myth Dwarven Creation Myth Harimari Creation Myth Fall of the Gods Skyforged in Flame Godswar The Dragon Age First Lineage Wars Inheritance War The Rule of Dragons The War of Broken Chains Early Precursor Era (50,000 BL - 25,000 BL) Rise of the Empire (The first Golden Age/Uen'galaan) Age of Light Late Precursor Era (25,000 BL - 1000 BL) Call for Reflection (24,990 - 22,301) Age of Reflection/The Second Golden Age (22,301 - 10,000) War of Two (10,000 - 1000) The Great Drift (1000 BL - 1 AL) The Landing (1 AL - 203 AL) Pre-Damerian Republic Damerian Republic Phoenix Empire Era (203 AL - 633AL) Rise of Jaher Rise to Emperor Jaher as Emperor Regency Reign of the Phoenix Queen Ioriellan Renaissance (633 AL - 800 AL) Interregnum (800 AL - 1111 AL) Pogrom of Damesear - 863 AL, widespread massacre of mages in the Damesear region, mostly city of Auraire. Also Council of the Arcane is wiped out leaving Cannor without a centralised magical body - many magical societies spring upAuraire War of Dusk - 867 AL, shadow war between Order of High Promise and Followers of Coming Sunrise (essentially pro vs anti phoenix empire) New Empire (1111 AL - 1380 AL) Grand Summit of Ibevar - 1111 AL Greentide (1380 AL - 1510 AL) 1410 - 1439: Siege of Khugdihr 1573: Reclamation of Khugdihr Mages and the Ordo Eldricia disregard the Magisterium's orders and join the fight against the Greentide Witch Kings Era (1510 AL - 1600 AL) Mages hailed as heroes in Escann for defeating Greentide with help of guns, empty Escann makes them prime candidates for ruling Eventually uber decadence and tyranny/rivalry between Witch kings, Escann becomes very anti-magic The Empire becomes pretty decadent too since they have good relations with Witch Kings? Those who didnt become Witch Kings were veterans of the Greentide and now are ruling The Magisterium. Increase of overall magical tyranny and right to rule: people couldnt save and rule themselves during the Greentide so its up to mages Age of Unraveling (1600 AL - 1800 AL) References Benar of Gisden (1485). Clash of the Gods. Silmuna University Press. Garon sil Terr (1641). Histories Before Ours. Crowne Publishing. Harinwel ta'Saraea (227). Arethonni Military Reforms. ''Silmuna University Press. Jorge R.R Mahder (1669). ''A Dance of Dragons. Red Lion. Bettany Sofenwit (1843). The Dragonguard Scrolls. Beepeck Books. Andreas Silmuna (1866). Silmuna History: Exposed. Silmuna University Press. Deriah Ginnfield & Erenios ta'Lunpyr (1820). The Exiles of Halwes. DamesBooks. Taleyazarah ta'Norande (1822). Life on the Flotilla. Crowne Publishing. Sammard Ionden (1705). Monolith: The Precursor Story. Beepeck Books. Gridash sil Jorkad (1690). Secrets of Jorkad Hall. Red Lion. Endwin Maritty (1784). Empires of Haless. DamesBooks. Jahan sil Bennon (1923). Rise of the Phoenix. Silmuna University Press. Jahan sil Bennon (1924). Fall of the Phoenix. Silmuna University Press Jahan sil Bennon (1926). Call of the Dark. Self-published. Josar Konwell (1910). Heart of Halwes. Crowne Publishing. Lenas sil Clarot (1806). Expedition to the Shattered Realm. Lorentian Explorer's Guild. Gridash sil Jorkad (1695). Dookan: The Elven Link. Red Lion. Eserion the Mad (1555). Dark Prophecies. Self-published. Castien of Salahadi (1902). The Lost Sultans. Lorentian Explorer's Guild. Willem sil Speare. (1597). Sun and Rose. Damesear Theatre. Category:Events Category:History